


To Where I Belong

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And additional characters and ships to be added as chapters added, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Ending, Sorcerer MC, multi-ship, this is going somewhere i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been ten long months since leaving RAD and Devildom, and Ivy is longing for the sense of home, family and joy that she had in Hell of all places.Solomon has become a constant friend since their return back to university, but everything else has felt hollow; home no longer feels like home. She feels like she left more than memories and promises behind.Belphegor visits her in the human realm one night, and it sets into motion the rest of her life.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	To Where I Belong

“Again.” Solomon pushed the sleeves of his blue shirt up roughly, keeping his eyes on Ivy as she tried to sit down. “No. Up.”

“Will you shut up? You sound like Lucifer,” bit Ivy as she kicked the chair away and threw off her hoodie, glancing briefly at two of her exposed brands, the gold of Mammon’s catching the light of one of the  _ many  _ candles that littered her room at Solomon’s insistence. Levi’s shimmered like the opalescent sheer was real scales. Sometimes she drew her finger along the wrapped serpent, imagining the rough draw of scales.

“Ivy. Pay attention.” Solomon curled the flame of a candle with two fingers, impatient, waring, as he waited. “And surely if I sound like Lucifer, that is something you would like, no?” he teased, watching the flame of the candle ignite on his fingertips.

“Did you come over just to be insufferable?” 

Solomon smiled, holding up his hand with the gentle flames ripping as if a breeze licked his hand. But it was just the tremor of his magic. “Take a shred of my power again and hold the flames like this. On each finger.”

Ivy stared. “What’s the point? It’s just you doing it, by proxy. I’m the puppet.” 

“The more we do this, the higher chance that we’ll unlock your  _ own  _ power,” he said, pulling one finger down to his palm at a time, slowly, as he spoke, extinguishing the flames. “We both know it’s there. Don’t be afraid.”

Afraid? Was that it? Afraid of what she was, of her potential, or what had been locked away all these years when she’d been moulded into something else? The declaration had been so simple. Afraid.  _ Afraid.  _ But it made her sick, the bile trickling at the back of her throat.

“I’m not. I’m tired.”

Solomon blinked, a stern calm awash his presence. 

_ Irritating.  _

“Just once more. Then we’ll stop,” he said, running a hand along a seal covered arm, the myriad of marks representing a handful of the seventy two demons he’d pacted with. There was so very little skin of him left uncovered. She’d seen him come out of the shower more than once, seals creeping beneath the edges of his towel, up, and down. All that was left bare were his hands, face and neck. She  _ thought _ . 

Solomon’s gaze softened. “Please.”

“Why do you care so much?”

At that, Solomon paused, quizzical, his head tilted, staring, as if the answer was so obvious. “You’re my friend. I care. Isn’t that enough?”

Ivy tried to bite back, but she just didn’t know what to say. It was enough. More than enough, and more than she deserved. She almost whispered a small ‘thank you’, but held it back just in time as Solomon took her hand.

“Just like before,” he said, steady, despite the exhaustion weathering his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know the drill.” 

Palm to palm, Ivy felt the push of his power breach her skin, a now familiar embrace that his magic felt almost like it belonged. Maybe that was the point, thought Ivy as she watched him pull back, and wait. His pristine patience held as she did nothing.

_ Afraid.  _

Ivy clenched her fist, harder than she wanted, a nail scratching her sore palm.

“Careful, or we’ll be dealing with some accidental blood magic,” said Solomon, uncurling her fist. “At times like this, when trying to discover or practice, magic is-”

“At its most volatile. Thanks professor. Just because I’m clearblood doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” Ivy held out her hand towards her own candle, testing the flame with a touch. 

“I meant no disrespect-”

“Shut up.” Pulling her hand away from the candle, Ivy called on Solomon’s magic - now hers - and pulled the candle’s flame, the fire spreading to each fingertip, delicately. The light kissed Mammon’s decedent seal, melting the gold on her nails. 

Solomon nodded, pleased. “And next.”

The memory of when she first felt magic within - summoning Asmodeus, bolstering his abilities - she always remembered that moment at this time. The same feeling; stagnant, worn.

But what else was there? What else would work? 

Solomon had said it was fear that was holding her back. But what would break these shackles? A time when she’d felt...safe? 

_ Last chance. What is there to lose? _

Closing her eyes, Ivy let herself, feel. Ivy let herself, remember. 

> _ It was gentle, the morning breeze. A breath, rippling the black lace curtains, brushed by the waning moon. It was so strange to see a moon in hell. Some nights there were two.  _
> 
> _ But there weren’t going to be anymore nights here for Ivy. _
> 
> _ Palm upturned upon the pillow, she touched the stark white edge of his hair, curled from the damp of their sweat. She tucked it around her finger; she wasn’t going to let go. _
> 
> _ “Morning,” Lucifer whispered, his breath hot against her wrist, his lips, hotter. “Did you sleep?” The words touched her skin, as soft as nothing. _
> 
> _ “No.” But it wasn’t a sad word. _
> 
> _ “There’s still an hour until we need to get up.” Fingers pinched her chin, holding her steady, eyes asking if she was ready. _
> 
> _ They blinked away her answer. _
> 
> _ Ivy had fully expected him to take her, pin her, claim her like he had all night, their couple hours of respite, enough.  _
> 
> _ But all he did, was hold her, an arm, two, wrapped around her small, marked body that curled against his chest. Eyes closed. Palms pressed.  _
> 
> _ She felt something soft brush her arm, and glancing up from his chest, she saw a single wing wrap around her, the tips brushing against her bare back, a whisper, a memory of his touch.  _

Gone were the flames at her fingertips, for the fire engulfed her entire hand in a glove, lancing down her forearm to a point. 

“My, my,” breathed Solomon as he watched - and felt - his magic twist into hers. Having another use your own magic as a conduit was an oddly intimate experience, especially one so uncontrolled. 

Despite the blanket of fire, Mammon’s gold seal still shone through, defiant and needy to be seen beneath a rival. Ivy smiled, turning her arm over, watching the sheath of magic fire twist with her - warm, and beautiful. She clutched onto the feeling of serenity and safety her memory had given her, still surprised it had worked.

Solomon stepped closer, his hands surrounding hers. “What did you do differently?”

Ivy looked up. “Took your advice.”

At her cryptic words he smiled, feeling the aura of magic resonate from her skin. “Is that what you wanted? A fire shield?”

“Not...entirely,” she admitted, watching the light of the flames reflect against Barbatos’ seal; an hourglass surrounded by a scrawl of runes and numbers. It turned when the sand emptied to one chamber. And sometimes she saw the grains fall onto his palm and disappear. Like now, sprinkled orange by her fire. “I think it mirrored something I was thinking about. A protection…” She trailed off, keeping the rest of the memory to herself.

As she knew, Solomon didn’t pry. He stepped back, relighting the candle as he walked past, settling himself on the sofa with a long, satisfied sigh. “Whatever it was, it worked.”

“What next? I don’t- what do I  _ do  _ with this thing?” 

“Dismiss it. Neither of us have anything left to give.”

Ivy smirked. “You’re always so dramatic.” Closing her eyes, she saw the way Lucifer had looked at her that morning, a goodbye, but also a reminder-

> _ “You are mine.” _

And the fire, was gone. 

“Are you going to order pizza or shall I?” asked Solomon as he crossed his legs elegantly. 

“Guest privilege. You know my favourite,” said Ivy as she dropped, exhausted, onto the sofa, a head in his lap and tapped on her D.D.D. after feeling it vibrate.

> _ Bellboy: can’t sleep. up for a visit? _
> 
> _ Red: what right now? i got a guest. We’re getting pizza _

“I can order one for him if you want too,” said Solomom, idly.

“Eyes off,” she said, gently elbowing his side.

> _ Bellboy: who? _
> 
> _ Red: guess. _
> 
> _ Bellboy: it better not be Mammon. he keeps bragging about how he’s visited you the _
> 
> _ most the little shit ;;;; _
> 
> _ Red: lmaaaaaooo no. and that’d be Beel who’s been here the most. surely you’d know that. _
> 
> _ Bellboy: you know he’s not one to pact seal and tell _
> 
> _ Red: do you really wanna visit? This is a bit out of the blue isn’t it? I mean you don’t even really like it up here lollll _

“Is he coming or not? I want to order, I’m starving.” Solomon flicked at Ivy’s hair.

“He’s writing an essay.”

> _ Bellboy: i want to see you, but alone. It’s been ages since we’ve been alone. You haven’t been to Devildom in months. Summon me when your company has gone. Who is it anyway? _
> 
> _ Red: solomon. And he’s staying here. _
> 
> _ Bellboy: …. _
> 
> _ Bellboy: in your room? _
> 
> _ Red: and? _
> 
> _ Bellboy: summon me _
> 
> _ Red: lol _
> 
> _ Red: and if you rly want to come here why don’t you use one of the portals or whatever? _

Ivy felt something prick the inside of her thigh - Belphegor’s seal, the tip of the dagger searing her flesh as if manifesting to steel, seeking her blood. She swore, feeling the tip of the dagger scratch at her soul, a soul that Belphegor tugged on, reminding her of  _ his _ end of the bargain.

> _ Red: prick. fine. What pizza you want? _
> 
> _ Bellboy: :)  _
> 
> _ Bellboy: jalapeno chicken with pineapple and olives and extra cheese stuffed crust _
> 
> _ Red: fine. I’ll summon you when it’s here. _
> 
> _ Bellboy: fine _

“One stuffed crust, jalapeno-

“Chicken with pineapple, olives and extra cheese. Already ordered.” 

“Your memory is disgusting,” said Ivy dropping her D.D.D. onto her chest. 

“Not really, I just read your phone.” Solomon smiled, serene, as he tapped at his own D.D.D., batting away Ivy’s hand. 

* * *

“Beel watches this? I’m surprised he doesn’t just eat the tv within the first five seconds,” said Belphegor through a mouthful of pizza. Despite his protests, Belphegor’s eyes barely wavered from the tv, currently on the second episode of  _ Three Realms Bake Off.  _

“Haven’t you noticed him baking more?” Ivy stretched her legs out onto the coffee table, brushing toes with Belphegor. 

Belphegor smirked, before licking his fingers clean. “He already bakes more than anyone I know. What’s ten more cakes?”

“He brought some up here last time for me. They were sublime. You should pay more attention outside of your stinking sheets,” she teased, nudging toes to toes.

A low growl rumbled in Belphegor’s throat as he yanked his pillow out from under Ivy’s head, tucking it beneath his own. 

“Watch it or I’ll unsummon you,” she threatened.

“Try it.”

Ivy settled back onto his pillow, nestling against his messy blue, black hair, the white tips brushing her red curls. “...Later.”

“Isn’t this cosy,” drawled Solomon, as he tapped quietly on his D.D.D. 

“You’ve been staring at your phone all night - who’s in touch?” asked Ivy, lifting her head - slightly - a lock of red ghosting Belphegor’s cheek. 

Solomon blinked, obscuring the reflection of the phone in his eyes. “Barbatos,” he said, after a pause. “He’s...just checking in.”

“Barbatos picking up a phone for someone other than Diavolo or Lucifer?” said Belphegor, eyes still locked on  _ Bake Off.  _

Solomon ran a finger down the side of his phone, biting down a smile. “He says Diavolo misses you, Ivy.”

Belphegor snorted, brushing off Ivy’s hair from his cheek. “Yeah. He doesn’t shut up about you. It’s exhausting.” He slid further down onto the sofa, nudging Ivy down with him. “ _ He’s  _ exhausting.”

“And  _ I’m  _ exhausted,” said Solomom, rising from the sofa and emptying the last of his wine. “Have fun, kids.”

“Night, dad,” said Belphegor, still staring at the tv. 

“Will I see you tomorrow, Belphegor?” asked Solomon, hovering by the door, distracted by the blip on his phone. 

Lightly, Belphegor brushed a finger along Ivy’s leg. A question. She pondered the answer as she watched the light from the tv paint his nails. “Maybe. The bed’s yours. Night, Sol.”

With a smile, he was gone.

Silence hung between them both. Comfortable, familiar, as they both watched the tv. But Ivy couldn’t remember a thing the judge said about the starfall cream sponge the incubus was presenting. A confession stuck to her tongue that she was afraid would spill. 

That she was glad he came.

Loneliness had become louder ever since she’d come home from Devildom. Solomon’s visits helped, but their friendship was still blooming, the trust a thin flax that might snap if tested. Keeping in touch with the angels was difficult, their duties keeping them occupied, day and night, and the technicality that from the human realm, the breach to the Celestial one was even further and more difficult to reach than Devildom. 

Not even her angel's blood helped when the rest of it was human. 

But somehow, Devildom now felt both nextdoor, and untouchable. And she longed for it. Home, was no longer home. 

Belphegor turned, curling his knees up onto the sofa against her thigh. “It smells of magic in here.”

“Huh?” Ivy blinked away her stupor, watching an angel cry on the tv as she was eliminated. “Oh. Solomon and I were practicing again.”

“And?” He nudged an arm around her back, pressing his fingers against her hip, a strip of flesh peeking between pyjamas and hoodie. 

Ivy yawned, curling into his touch. “I suck.”

“Yeah we know.”

Ivy smiled, catching his lazy gaze beneath his bangs. “Thanks for the visit. I missed this when I couldn’t sleep.”

Closer. Body, to body, Belphegor tucked her head to the crook of his neck. She breathed deeply. He shivered, feeling the warmth of her breath lick his skin.

“I-we all miss you. A lot,” he said against her head, threads of hair sticking to his lips. “But you belong here.”

Ivy tensed beneath his sleepy words, searching them for a crack of hope.

Did she? Ever since she’d returned, she’d never felt so out of place. Because she’d finally found where she belonged.

“What if I don’t want to?”

Her only reply was the chatter from the tv, its light flickering against Belphegor’s eyelids.

* * *

There wasn’t anywhere Belphegor couldn’t sleep. It had been an invaluable skill in his thousands of years. Especially when somewhere or with someone new. Lately, beside Ivy, he felt his most comfortable. But sometimes with her, sleep was forgotten, withered to nothing when all he could see was her.

_ A human. _

Fragile. Fleeting. 

Purple eyes watched her stillness, bathed in shadow, the light rolling over her gentle edges with every breath in, out, the only sound left in her tiny living room. He shifted slowly, gently, enough to half lie on top without waking her. He paused as her hips buckled, a whine painting her lips. 

Beautiful.

Belphegor suppressed a growl as he felt his demon visage gnaw below, feeding on his need. All that showed were his claws, glancing against fragile human skin as he traced her collarbone, up to the curve of her neck, exposed to the temptation of a lazy kiss, but what once would have been...more. He drew the tip of a claw across her neck, remembering, before pulling back his finger in apology.

She moved again. Another whine piercing the silence, touching his fingers. But it was written in distress now, her brow furrowed to match. A missed word fell, and another. Belphegor tried hard to listen to what she was trying to say, but her body spoke louder. Twisting, turning beneath him, an arm caught beneath his, desperate to be free. He lay still above her, one hand resting on her neck, the other curving around her face in a gentle attempt to wake her up.

“Ivy,” he drawled, his voice cracked from sleep. “You’re dreaming.”

“Please-” she mumbled. “L-let-”

A thumb brushed her lips. “Ivy-”

Eyes sprung open, wide, dark, swallowed up by fear. “Let  _ go! _ ” she screamed, words staggered, as she held Belphegor’s purple-pink eyes, the same ones in her dream. “Please - please don’t hurt-” Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers there, as she felt them move, but only to do as she said. “-don’t-”

Belphegor didn’t move at the first scream, her shock a paralysing vice. But as the broken words fell, he scrambled back, off, onto the opposite side of the sofa they were sharing and shrunk as small as his body would allow. 

The living room door slammed open and Solomon, shirtless, stormed in, a fireball contained in a raised palm, ready to strike. “Ivy - are you okay?” he demanded, scanning the room before his eyes settled on a half naked Belphegor, staring at Ivy, blank. “What did you  _ do _ ?” he hissed from the back of the sofa, the gleam from the fireball dancing off his skin, off the endless pact marks on his body that seemed to breathe with the fire.

_ Enough.  _

“It was-was just a dream,” said Ivy. It was nothing, said her smile; forget it, stumbled her words, despite the quiver in her voice; it’s fine, said her eyes, even though she couldn’t look at him.

“Are you sure?” Solomon dismissed his fireball and leaned against the back of the sofa, between them, giving Belphegor a long, imposing glance. 

But he didn’t even notice Solomon. All he could see, was Ivy.

“Yes. Just a dumb dream I can’t control.” Ivy chewed the side of her thumb and emptied her wine glass of the mouthful that was left. 

Belphegor stood. He grabbed his trousers and began to dress in haste. “Send me back.”

“What-no.” Ivy protested as she half raised off the sofa, the pink blanket tangling at her feet.

One boot on, he paused, staring at the rising sun. “Send me  _ back _ . Or I’ll walk to the nearest portal.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” drawled Solomon as he stuck by Ivy’s side. “You know how to get the bus, right?”

“Fuck off,” hissed Belphegor as he pulled on his t-shirt, covering the intricate span of demonic runes tattood on his back, spreading to the curve of his shoulder. Ivy remembered asking what the one at the small of his back meant. Deceiver. She still remembered what it felt like on the tip of her finger.

Solomon just smirked. 

“Send me back,” he repeated, lacing up his other boot as Ivy watched, eyes shifting between a rigid Solomon, fingers biting the back of the sofa, and Belphegor. 

“Can - can we at least have some breakfast first?” But Ivy knew her heart wasn’t in the request. And Belphegor knew.

“I won’t ask again.”

Solomon stood up to his full height. “Or you’ll what?”

Ivy touched his arm, feeling the heat of his unspent fire beneath his skin. “Fine - fine.” Ivy fell back onto the sofa, defeated. She watched him grab his soft cardigan. And wait. “You ready?” she asked, needlessly. Belphegor nodded, staring at the rising sun. “I dismiss you, Belphegor, to back from where you came.”

And with a whoosh of purple, a crack of it breaking the air as he was pulled between the realms, Belphegor disappeared without another word, back to Devildom. 

Ivy fell back onto her sofa, and onto something exceptionally soft, only to find that he’d left behind his cow print pillow. “Shit.” Ivy rubbed her eyes as she curled against it, picking up her D.D.D. to let him know, but Solomon snatched it from her hands as he joined her side. 

“Later.” His voice was gentle. As was his gaze as he watched her stare at nothing. “You want to talk?”

“Not really. It was just a dream about...Belphie.” Ivy picked at the edge of his pillow, wishing she could rewind a few hours to when they were on it, side by side, awake, laughing, kissing. “When he tried to-” 

“Kill you?” Solomon said the words she couldn’t.

It wasn’t the first time she’d dreamt that moment, remembering the crushing weight of his power; hearing the bite of his laugh as the last scraps of air scratched her throat; seeing the purple-pink of his eyes extinguish, to nothing. A soulless reminder of what he  _ truly  _ was. It was easy to forget what lay beneath the RAD student exterior, or the friendly poise of Diavolo that they were soulless demons of  _ hell.  _

Maybe she had been too quick to forgive, to forget, and move on. But he’d been truly sorry, and Ivy felt like she understood his resentment for a people that he’d harboured for a time she couldn’t even comprehend. 

Maybe she’d been too kind. Maybe she’d been blinded, by something else.

Ivy snapped to her feet, grabbing her D.D.D. before Solomon had the chance to stop her. Clicking on her kettle, she tapped on the screen.

> _ My Human: mamms you up bby? _
> 
> _ My Human: got a favour I wanna ask _
> 
> _ My Human: cash $$$ moneys involved :3 _

“You really can’t leave anything alone can you? And I’ll have a coffee.”

Ivy slammed down a second mug, hard. “I’m not messaging Belphie,” she said, pouring several spoons of instant coffee into their mugs. Solomon stretched out on her sofa and she caught the edge of Belphegor’s pillow move, the cow tail hanging over the back of the sofa. He  _ never  _ left that pillow behind. It was like another appendage, and without it he was incomplete. Is that why he left it? Or did he just want to come back, and continue where they let off once they’d both cooled off?

She didn’t need his pillow for that. And he knew that.

**_Bzzt._ **

> _ Magpie: oi quit wakin me up _
> 
> _ Magpie: I was havin a lie in. what u want huh _

Swirling the dried coffee and sugar together as she waited for the kettle to boil, Ivy debated telling Solomon the truth. Why not? He was the closest thing to a constant she had, here. And the only person she could really call a friend in the human realm. “I’m going back to Devildom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> I hope the text messages are clear with who is who. I show how Ivy is saved as in the brother's phone and how the brother is saved as in Ivy's phone.


End file.
